You live when the past is done
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: Back in her time with the well sealed, the Lady Guardian aka the Miko named Kagome learns that there is more than one world in her time and demons are still out there. Title might change
1. Stories

You live when the past is done

Chapter 1: Stories

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho :) I do own however the plot. I came up with this while watching Inu Yasha episode 76 _The Red Tetsugaiga Breaks the Barrier,_ I know weird episode to come up with something like this. This is starts after Inu Yasha the Final Act (Kagome does not return to the Sengoku Jidai), and after the black box but before the Three Kings Saga of Yu Yu Hakasho. This was also only to be a one-shot, and a Kagome/Hiei story but I decided against both points. Heads up this does have some Japanese in it sorry if you don't know what they are. Enjoy

* * *

"No it wasn't meant to end like this" Screamed a 16-year-old Kagome. The tears that were spilling out of her deep blue eyes were enough to break even the heart of the most emotionally detached yōkai. "I was supposed to live with them and watch their children grow!" the tears now coming even harder as she looked at the small pink jewel that started this whole mess.

She slowly wiped her eyes before she started to climb out of the old dry well known as the Bone Eaters well. As she was starting to walk up the steps she sensed a yōkai that she knew all too well.

She barely reached the top of the steps when the door was opened to reveal the yōkai had reddish orange hair that was pulled in a ponytail and went down his back, clear green eyes, and pointed ears. His smile showed his pointed fangs, his arms were crossed over his broad chest with sharp claws at the tips of his fingers. His tail was no longer a ball of fluff, but sleek and the same color as his hair, she couldn't tell if his fox like feet were still there or not because of his shoes.

"Okaa-san" was all that he said before she launched herself into his open arms. She took in the scent of burning wood, the scent of her kit.

"Shippou-chan, have you been waiting for me all this time?" she said as she started to tear up again.

Shippou put his head down on his adoptive mothers head taking in her scent of the blossoms off of the Goshinboku, the scent of his youth and safety, "Of course I have, you are my okaa-san." He said making her laugh.

"What happened to everyone after I left?" Kagome asked, she had to know and she had to know now.

"I think we should sit down somewhere okaa-san" was his simple answer as he looked away from her as if he had something to hide.

"Come let us sit under the Goshinboku" Kagome said trying to hide the fact that she was think that her friends' lives were taken in a horrible way.

As they sat on the bench right under the branches, they looked up to see the first buds of spring starting to push their way to the surface. "Shippou-chan," said kitsune snapped his head towards his adopted mother "What happened to the others after I left the Sengoku Jidai?" the young woman tried again.

It was a long and quite minute before he answered her, it was almost like he was trying to keep something hidden. "Inu Yasha, was killed about a century after you left. It was the time of the dark moon, he was powerless and the cave only had one entrance and it was blocked. Hiei and I were getting firewood, food and water for the night. We didn't notice the demon presence going towards the cave, but by the time we got back it was too late." The kitsune looked upon the blue eyed woman beside him with sadness in his gaze.

"Miroku and Sango wed a year after you left and had only three children. Two boys and one girl, I felt bad for the girl because she was the middle child and had not only her dad but an older brother trying to keep the other boys away from her. They did however name the little girl after you, Okaa-san" that seemed to catch the female off guard, _you would have thought that with the way Miroku was they would have had more than just three children_ was the thought going through the young females head. "They managed to rebuild the Taijiya village and it even lasted until the barrier was built and they were no longer needed. They did what they loved to do until their very last breath, fight yōkai. It was a tatsu that eventually showed them the way to reikai." The young miko had tears spilling from her eyes and eventually landing in her lap, knowing that they got the death that they would have wanted.

"Lord Fluffy" that had both of them laughing knowing how much Sesshomaru hated that nickname, "did eventually mate his ward, when she came of age of course, he even found a way to make her into an inu yōkai. They are still alive and currently live in the makai with their only pup. Before you ask yes she is spoiled beyond belief." One look into the kitsunes eyes and she knew that he wasn't joking about anything.

"Okaa-san after you left Kouga mated Ayame, and they have a set of twins, one boy and one girl, cutest pups even when they were first born." He had a faraway look for a few seconds before he came back to reality with a shake of his head. "They are mini versions of their parents, except the little girl has her otou-sans blue eyes and the little boy has his okaa-sans green eyes.

"After you left, I stayed with Sango and Miroku for a while. Once the last of the three were born I went out on my own for a while, and it wasn't long until I went to the kitsune school. I graduated fifty years later and I had to hear about Sango and Mirokus deaths through Inu Yasha. After a couple of years I found a forbidden child by the name of Hiei and we became friends. You already know what happened with Inu Yasha, and it was the next day that I met the King of Thieves, Yoko Kurama." The young miko shook her head. "That's really all that has been going on in my life until Kurama was killed and Hiei was proven to be too dangerous to be around ningens and was sent to the makai. That is all that I can think of that has happened to me while you were gone.

"I have been living in ningenkai, waiting for you to return okaa-san" he said looking back down at his hands. "A lot has changed in the five centuries or so after the well sealed up and we didn't see you, the biggest of which being the fact that there are now three worlds; makai, ningenkai and reikai. The makai is where most yōkai live and are under the rule of Lord Stick-up-his-ass. The yōkai that are no longer hostile can live in peace in the ningenkai, ningen world, as long as they don't kill and hide their yōkai features.

"The reikai is where the spirits go when it is their time. It is under the rule of King Enma, but has pushed a lot of work on his son Prince Koenma, who has in turn created the Spirit Detectives that make sure the more dangerous yōkai that cross the barrier are dealt with immediately. The reikai has created soul carriers, they are the ones that go and gather the soul of the deceased and make sure that they are given judgment in the reikai." Shippo looked at his okaa-san to see how she was handling the new information that was just thrown at her. "Okaa-san I fear you are going to be in trouble"

The look on the young adults face was one of total shock, what would want to come after her? "Shippo-chan, what are you talking about?" she asked trying to see if she heard him right.

"You have the Shikon no Tama still right?" she pulled the jewel out of her shirt and nodded. "You are going to have yōkai coming after you as well as the reikai will want to take it from you okaa-san, you are after all not only the Shikon no Miko but also the Lady guardian" He said before he stiffened up just enough for the miko to know that something was wrong.

"What is it?" She demanded of her kit. "Shippou tell me"

"People are here; one is ningen but yōkai at the same time but not hanyou, then there is a yōkai that I know, there is a pure ningen as well as a hanyou" He said as creases started show on his smooth forehead. "It is so confusing; the yōkai that I know shouldn't even be here in ningenkai." He finished as the yell of "Urameshi!" was heard all through the shrine grounds.

The miko looked at her son as he took on more ningen features, but kept his red hair and green eyes. They started to walk over to the steps to great their guests. "Hello there" The miko said as she bowed at the guests careful not to let the Shikon fall out of her shirt. "Welcome to Higurashi Shrine, how may I help you today?" She asked with a smile on her face as she got her first real look at the four that were standing before her.

The first she could have sworn was related to her Shippou; he had red hair, bright green eyes that held a little gold in them here and there, and if she didn't know better she could have sworn that he had the good looks, and delicate features of a kitsune yōkai. She looked over at her Shippou and pointed to him with her eyes and he just shrugged saying that he had no idea who the other red head was. He was wearing a high school uniform from around the area, and it was the most hideous pinkish purple that she has ever seen.

The next boy was the yōkai that her Shippou had told her about, he was fire but at the same time he was ice. He was the shortest of the group, and about 2 inches taller than her. His jet black hair was standing on end with the little white star shape over his forehead gave him more height but not enough to look as tall as his companions. He wore all black except a white headband that was tied so that it stayed on his forehead, but she could tell that there was something under it that gave off a dark aura. As if his aura wasn't enough to say that he was a yōkai; his little fangs that were sticking out, pointed ears, blood red eyes, and sharp claws proved what he was to any normal ningen.

The next one was an orange haired boy that was done in an Elvis style, and gray eyes. This boy had to be at least six fool tall. He was in a light blue jump suit that was for a different high school in the area. His jaw was what you would expect a young man to have, his cheek bones were high and his nose was slender and pointed. There was something about this man that just screamed spiritually aware, and is that a tie of some sort around his pinky figure?

The last one in the line had to be the hanyou. What his yōkai blood was, she had no idea but it was yōkai. His black hair was slicked back and he had the deepest brown eyes that she has ever seen. He wore the same uniform as the orange haired male but instead of light blue it was green, did they go to the same school? His body was muscular but lean at the same time. He looked like he has had a lot of training to get that body. Looking in his eyes she could see a lot of sadness there. _He's kind of cute_ the young priestess thought to herself.

"Sorry for coming here unannounced priestess" The red haired male said as he and the other bowed before the miko, who by this time has forgotten that she was still in her miko garbs. Upon seeing that his friends were not going to talk yet he continued "We are here because these three had to pick a legend that is from the area, and they came to me seeing as they are my friends to see if I knew any. I know of a few but there is one that I would like to know more about, so I came with them."

"Ah, I see" Kagome started "My name is Higurashi Kagome, and this is my adopted son Higurashi Shippou *he just nodded his head at the four boys in front of us, his eyes stopped on the yōkai and winked*. What legend do you need help with?" she asked hoping that they would ask about the Shikon.

"It is nice to you Higurashi-san. My name is Minamino Shuichi. This is Hiei *the yōkai nodded his head while he continued to look at Shippou,_ yep the one that stayed with my kit_ went through the young mikos mind with knowing his name.* that is Kuwabara Kazuma *the only full human said hello, proving to be the one that was yelling on the stairs* and the one on the end is Urameshi Yusuke *he just lifted his left hand and said Yo*." Minamino-san was nice enough to introduce everyone.

To everyone's surprise it as Hiei that spoke up and not Minamino-san "We would like to hear about the Shikon no Tama" was his simple answer. _Damn_ thought Kagome_ and here I was thinking that I could get away from that_.

"Not a problem." Kagome said with a smile on her face "If you will be so kind as to follow me we can sit under the Goshinboku and have the peace of mind that it is known to bring." She finished as she started to walk over to the bench. She turned so fast that she didn't notice the looks that the four strangers gave each other before they followed.

"I shall start with the beginning so you can understand it better. The Shikon is a powerful jewel which grants whoever possesses it with immense power. The Tama is named because it is said to have four souls; Aramitama, Nigimitama, Kushimitama, and Sakimitama. When a person contains these for spirits at their maximum, they unite to form a really strong and powerful balance within the soul that can be used for either good or evil." It looked like Yusuke and Kuzama could careless, whereas Shuchi and Hiei looked like they already knew the legend.

"The jewel was created by the battle of the great miko Midoriko and a strong and powerful yōkai. She was able to seize the souls of yōkai and purify them, this power coming from having a positive balance of the four souls within her heart, and in a time of many yōkai ravaging the earth those who possessed spiritual powers such as hers were considered to be as powerful as one hundred samurai. Her spiritual power alone paled that of any other person alive, and it was said she could purify and destroy ten yōkai at once. Her final adversary and the one that claimed her life was created by many yōkai joined and anchored within the evil heart of a human who secretly lusted for her. After seven days and seven nights of fighting, Midoriko realized that she would be unable to fight off the yōkai, and as she was drawn into the creature's massive jaws, she seized the spirit of the yōkai and bound it within her own with the last of her power, killing both of them and creating the Shikon Jewel, which burst from her chest. Within the jewel, her soul and the souls of the yōkai she bound within it still battle on. The state of this battle is influenced by the person who possesses the jewel." She finished noticing the looks of all four of the boys that were listing to her story. "Since then the Shikon has been tainted in blood and violence. Yōkai, hanyou and ningen alike have been trying to find it and use it for their own purposes that eventually lead to mental insanity and death. (Add in the part with Inu Yasha, Kikyo and Kagome on your own, I don't feel like typing it)" Kagome finished the legend without tell the strangers the names of anybody else in the legend.

The boys that were around her were starting at her as if they thought that she shouldn't know that much of the legend.

"Why would know you know so much about this little relic?" Yusuke asked.

"The last two miko from the legend, were from Endo a village in the Sengoku Jidai, and that village had the Goshinboku and the Bone eaters well. Both of which sit on this very shrine, the well is in the well house over on the other side of the shrine if you would like to see it. It is also rumored that both miko are from the Higurashi family, though I don't think one of them was." The miko said as she looked at the hanyou. "Could you possibly answer a question for me?" She asked just dying to know what type of yōkai blood was in his system. With a nod from the black haired young man, "What type of yōkai are you? Hiei I know what you are, but not you two" she said pointing to Yusuke and Shuichi.

"Okaa-san I think you scared them" Shippou said laughing at the shocked faces, "Although I do want to know what you are doing in ningenkai Hiei?" He said as he let his yōkai features show again.

"Don't think that I want to be here fox" Hiei said glaring at said yōkai, "Long story short, I got caught stealing the Conjuring Blade from reikai, and got my ass handed to me by the baka over there." He shot a pointed glare at Yusuke, "Since then I have been forced to work with these bakas by Koenma." He rolled his eyes like he didn't want to be here.

"Well sparky it's nice to see that my son was in good company when I was not with him" The young woman said "I still want to know what you two are."

"I don't see how that is any of your Kami damn business lady" Yusuke said showing his fangs.

"What are you trying to do, scare me? That won't work on me hanyou" Kagome growled back putting all that fighting with Inu Yasha to use.

"Yusuke's a Mazuko and I have two souls m'lady" Shuichi started, "One is the human known as Minamino Shuichi, and the other is the yōkai known as Yoko Kurama"

"Never thought that I would see you again" The red fox said looking at the other red head.

"Not nice kit" Kagome said giving him a small smack to the back of his head and at his wine of 'Okaa-san' she gave him a glare that would make Sesshomaru proud. "I'm surprised that you told me that information that easily. Most would try to hid it and keep it under wraps"

"Yeah what the hell Kurama, you are never like this!" The young Mazuko said throwing his hands up in the air.

Before anyone had the chance to answer Mrs. Higurashi came out of the house looking for the young miko. "Ah, there you are Kagome. Do you think that you can do me a favor and go pick up Souta from school?" She asked with the sweetest smile on her face, the one that you just can't say no to.

"Of course Okaa-san" Kagome said to her before turning to the men in front of her "I'm sorry but I must be leaving, if you would like to know more you can ask my Okaa-san about the legend. Come Shippou" She walked off with a smile on her face. She may not have all of her friends with her but she learned that demons were still around, she had her son was with her and her friends that did died were at peace.

* * *

A/N- hope you liked it so far. It's my first try at a crossover. Tell me what you thought; it would be awesome if you do.

Sugar

Summary: Back in her time with the well sealed, the Lady Guardian aka the Miko named Kagome learns that there is more than one world in her time and demons are still out there. Title might change


	2. Not expected

You live when the past is done

Chapter 2: Not expected

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho :) I do own however the plot. I wish that I owned Yu Yu Hakasho because that would me I would own Hiei, yum Hiei, I love that sparky fire/ice demon. Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

"Okaa-san" The fire kitsune said to the young miko walking next to him "People are looking at you" The blue eyes miko started to look around to see that her kit was telling the truth.

"Most likely because I am still in the traditional garbs of a miko" Kagome said as she started to laugh. "You worry too much my son"

The male rolled his eyes at his adoptive mother, "Or you don't worry enough."

"Touché" the 16-year-old said as they continued to the middle school in silence, just enjoying each other's company. For the miko it was the face that her son was alive and still loved her even though she left him when he needed her the most. For the kitsune it was the fact that he was with his mother once again after 500 years. It wasn't long before the gates of the middle school were in sight.

"Onee-san, you're home" A young boy with short black hair and brown eyes called out to his older sister.

"Otouto-san, okaa-san sent me to get you" The miko said to her brother giving him a hug. "I'm back for good now" she whispered in his ear.

"Can we go back now, there is something that is going to happen here and I don't like it" Shippou said as his body stiffened up just enough for his mother to know that something was wrong.

"Alright come on squirt, Shippou let's go home" Kagome said as she started to walk off with the two males right beside her.

_Someone is following us,_ the miko thought as she was looking around trying to find the person. "Kit, otouto-san we are being followed" She mumbled so no one else could hear her.

"It is a Soul Carrier, sorry Souta but you are going to be dragged into this" The young fox said as he led the other two into a close alleyway.

"Why are we going in here?" The preteen started to become more panicked as the situation started sink in.

"We have to lead her away from the streets for this confrontation. I agree with my kit, sorry for dragging you into this." Kagome said as she stepped in front of her younger brother.

"Don't worry about it. I finally get to do something with you onee-san." Souta said with a smile. "I can handle it, I promise."

"We have no choice, she's here" Shippou said looking towards the back of the alleyway. He let his yōkai features show as a young woman with long blue hair that was pulled into a pony tail and purple eyes appeared on an oar in front of them. It was what she was wearing that was the strangest thing about her, a light-pink kimono.

"Hello there" She said as she jumped to the ground. "Yusuke is she the one that you were talking about?" She asked as she pointed to Kagome.

"It's not nice to point, soul carrier" Kagome said her famous temper starting to show itself. With the clawed hand being placed on her shoulder, she started to calm down. "Thank you my kit"

"Yeah that is her" Yusuke said from behind the three of them, and upon turning around it was reviled that the other three was with him. Kagome started to growl at him again. "You growl at me and I will growl right back lady" he snarled at her.

"So what did you tell the reikai about my okaa-san?" Shippou said while holding back said miko. "Okaa-san stop, please for Souta he doesn't know what is going on" he whispered into her ear.

One look at the young boy and anyone would notice that he was nervous and confused. The now calm miko pulled her younger brother to her. "Souta" was all that she could say.

"Why didn't you four tell me that there would have a little boy with them, what are we going to do now? Prince Koenma is going to kill me!" The blue haired woman said as she watched the embracing siblings.

"We didn't think that they would catch on so fast to us following them" came from Kurama.

"Wow they really don't who we are Okaa-san" Shippou said as he was starting to laugh. A small chuckle and a hit on the back of his head was all that he got back. "You really need to stop hitting me on my head" he started to rub his head.

"Souta, please try not to draw any attention to yourself. Three of them are yōkai of some type, and according to Shippou one of them has no problems killing, and one is a trickster." Kagome said as she pushed her little brother behind her and up against the brick wall. "I'm not trying to scare you, just trying to make sure that you get back to okaa-san safely."

"What do you want with us?" Shippou said to the Spirit Detectives trying to gain control of this confrontation. "We haven't done anything to you!"

"You have nothing to fear" The blue hair woman said with a chipper attitude "we won't hurt you. Any of you" She tried to assure the three strangers.

"Honestly this isn't working Botan!" Yusuke yelled "Let's just take all three of them to the toddler and let him sort this out."

"Very well Yusuke" The woman now known as Botan said as got back onto her flaying oar, and a black hole appeared behind her. "Into the portal now, please just walk straight ahead and you will not get lost!" She said with a smile on her face.

The miko looked at the man that she calls her son "Should we go?" She asked. Shippou started to walk towards the cheerful reaper. _Looks like we don't have a choice_ Kagome thought as she started led her younger brother into a meeting that would change is life. "Souta, it will be ok" _I hope_ she thought. The brave face that she had put on faltered when the darkness started to surround them.

The darkness of the portal was replaced with a bright light. The miko looked around at the room and saw a blue ogre with long blond hair with a noticeable bald spot. He also had one horn on his head and was wearing a brown loin-cloth with black stripes around his waist. The ogre was standing beside a desk that was piled high with papers on both sides and had a chair in the middle.

Though the strangest sight was that of a toddler with a red obi sash tied at the waist of a pink-trimmed blue robe over brown pants and black shoes, the toddler also had 'Jr' on the hat above his forehead as well as a blue pacifier in his mouth. He was sitting on the chair complaining about all the paper work that his father was making him do.

"Ah Sir, Koenma Sir" The ogre said to the toddler _ah so the toddler is Enma's kid_ Kagome thought. "Botan is back sir."

The demigod looked up from stamping the papers to look at those that were standing in his office. _Nice brown eyes_ Kagome thought. "Can't you do anything right Botan. I sent you after one woman and one male, but you bring a boy with her as well."

"Sorry Sir" the grim ripper said trying to hide her blush from her boss "They caught on before we thought they would."

The 700-year-old prince looked at the young grim ripper with a disbelieving look. "You do know that this is Lady Kagome and Lord Shippou, two of the fighters that destroyed the hanyou Naruko." The demigod said as he bowed to the two before him. "Though I don't know who the boy is"

"My brother has nothing to do with this, you make him do anything and you will regret it" The miko snapped at Koenma. "I may be a Miko, but I'm not above fighting for those that can't." She was now glaring at the child god, who was now standing on his desk.

"I will not make him do anything, but because he was with you and Shippou he had to come with you two" Koenma said. "I have asked them to get the two of you here because I had a hunch, when Yusuke told me about you, that you were the Shikon no Miko" the others that were in the room looked like at the raven hair woman with shock and awe. "I would like a favor from the two of you."

"Why would we do that for you?" Shippou demanded, he didn't care that he was talking to the prince of the reikai he would not let his mother go through anything so dangerous. It has only been a couple of hours for her since they had defeated the evil hanyou.

"Well I would make sure that her going to the past and messing it up-" Koenma started but was soon cut off.

"You jerk of a toddler, if you knew anything then you would know that I was pulled down the well, and had no choice in the matter. You would also know that the Shikon was broken because I was trying to get it back from a crow yōkai" If the spirit detectives weren't shocked with her before, they were now amazed that she would yell at their boss. "You know nothing and I can tell that you are old enough to know what was happening during that time period. I may have caused a mess in the Sengoku Jidai, but I made sure that I fixed it; I was even kicked out of school because of how much time it took." The young miko was finished her rant but she wasn't anywhere near calm.

"Your mistake Koenma was thinking that the miko was a criminal" came a cold voice from the door. Turning to see whom it was the miko was shocked to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway with Rin right beside him.

"Kagome-okaa-san" Rin said in a whisper before running up to the younger woman the hug, which was actually considered a glomp, knocked them both down to the floor laughing. The taiyōkai just rolled his eyes at the females as they started to catch up, well Rin was telling Kagome all about her and her pup while the miko listed.

"George, I told you to tell me if Lord Sesshomaru was nearby" Koenma yelled at the ogre that was standing beside him looking at the taiyōkai in fear.

"Koenma, I have told both you and your father what happened, we also had Kouga and Ayame, there as well as Inu Yasha's soul. We have told you time and time again that she did nothing wrong. If you think you can take the Tama from her then you are mistaken, yōkai and ningen alike would want it for themselves and they would lose their minds in their greed." The yōkai was starting to show the others in the room why he was known as the 'Icicle Lord'. "Your father has forgiven her so why have you not?"

"Fluffy stop trying to scare the young demigod" Shippou said smiling as he watched his adoptive mother laughing at what the other female said. "Listen well toddler, my Okaa-san has never and will never leave someone to their fate if she can change something. Anyway, the way I see it she has cleaned her record of any mistakes when she helped destroy Naruko. Do you want another fight with the yōkai race?" Shippou talked to the prince as if he was talking to a child. "We will fight for her because she has saved us all from a terrible fate, even though the ningen don't remember it doesn't mean the yōkai don't"

"There are still many of us that love the miko," Sesshomaru stated "we will fight on her behave to just make sure she doesn't end up in a cell and you will not take the tama away from her. You imiko" the lord said to the forbidden child in the room, "You were with the kit after she came back to this time. You know what she is like even though you don't know her."

"With my okaa-san back, Koenma, the world will change" Rin said with Kagome standing by her side. "There will be those that will want to see her in the makai. They will want the shield down, young prince."

"There are few that have not heard of her kindness and you will not stop them from wanting to meet her" Shippou added in his two sense.

"This is the way I see it, Koenma-_sama_" The young woman said with a sharp edge to the honorific "As long as the tama stays in my possession then no one will suffer the insanity that comes with the greed of wanting to own it. It is kind of like the 'one ring' from _The Lord of The Rings_, if you have read it." There was a soft chuckle coming from the red fox demon at the mention of that book. "There is no way that you can keep the tama pure and untainted so that no one knows that it is here."

"Wait a minute" Yusuke said sounding confused. "You mean to tell me that what the lady told us was not just a story but real? I'm confused."

"Doesn't shock me baka," Hiei said, "Of course it is real, and you are looking at the one that destroyed the Shikon."

"Listen I don't care what you want me to do, just let me and my brother go home. I just got home today from killing Naruko and about two months away from home. I have missed my family, and I want to know more about what has been happening in this time since I have last been home." Kagome said looking at her brother. "Please open up the portal to my home. Let us go"

"Very well, Botan if you please open one to Higurashi Shrine." Koenma said. "We will stay in touch, Lady Miko"

"Into the portal now" Botan said in front of the black hole.

* * *

AN-Did you know that George's last name is Saotome and he lives with his mom? I sure didn't until I started to type this chapter. Sorry I was watching _The Lord of The Rings _while typing this. XD Tell me what you think

Sugar


	3. Home for Good

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho :) I do own the plot. I wish that I owned both, because then I would own Sesshomaru and Youko, *slaps myself* bad thoughts, bad thoughts. Enjoy!

* * *

"Onee-san, welcome home" Souta said to his older sister as the three stepped out of the black portal onto the shrine. "You really are home for good right?" at the young miko's nod he jumped into her arms making her spin around with his momentum. While the two siblings were having fun the fox was grinning like a mad man.

"Oh you three are home" The voice of ma Higurashi said from the other side of the shrine. "Is there anything you would like to have Kagome?"

"Anything is fine with me Okaa-san" Kagome said letting go of her little brother, and running over to her mother to give her a hug.

"Oh Shippou-chan you can have the one of the guest bedrooms if you wish to stay here." Mrs. Higurashi said as the four started to walk into the house. "I just want you to know that I have wanted to meet you since Kagome came home from the Sengoku Jidai and told me about you, I'm just happy to have a grandchild!" She squealed and jumped onto the poor unsuspecting kitsune.

"I now know where you got your happiness from Okaa-san" the yōkai said.

"Sorry sweetie, I should have warned you about that" Kagome said. "Follow me and I will take you to your room" she said as she was starting to walk to the stairs.

"You have no idea how much I missed you Okaa-san" Shippou said as he walked into the plain bedroom.

"I'm just happy that I got to see you again, my son" Kagome said starting to tear up. "When I was forced back to my time I thought that I would never see anyone again. I once thought that there were no yōkai alive, I come home and find out in one day that there are three worlds out there and the ruler of one of them thinks that I am a delinquent." To say she was starting to get pissed was a massive understatement. "I didn't even do anything that bad! The only reason that I stayed was because I fix the Shikon no Tama! Kami, you would think that they would know the truth!" by this time the young woman's miko powers were starting to react to her emotions. "No I know why Keade-sama and Kikyo-sama never even smiled."

"Okaa-san do not start comparing yourself to _her_" the kitsune spit it out like acid. "You are nothing like her, and he was a baka to pick her over you time and time again" He pulled the young woman that, no matter what others said, was his mother. "I watched you come back to camp with tears in your eyes almost every night. Even if I was asleep when you left, I would always wake up to the sound of your soft footsteps and the scent of your tears." The head haired man was starting to growl and snarl at the memories of his Okaa-sans pain. "Why do you think I always picked on him? I wanted him to pay for something, even if it was just because he hurt me."

As the young woman started to get her powers back under her control it was obvious that this was a subject that hurt them both, but it was needed to be said. "My son, we will speak no of this subject. It is in the past, and that is where it will stay." The miko smiled up at the giant that was her son, "why have you not mated yet?" was blurted out without a second thought.

"I…" The fox started to say "I am courting someone though Okaa-san. You see we wanted to wait until we could ask if you approved of us being together" The young fox finished with a blush running across his nose.

"Oh and when do I get to meet her?" The miko joked with her son; it was still too easy to make him flustered.

"I was hoping you would let her come over" He was starting to play with his fingers not looking at the short woman in front of him.

As soon as the words set in the miko is out of the room and running down the stairs to her Okaa-san in the kitchen cleaning the dishes from her and her Otou-sans lunch. "Okaa-san, Shippou-chan wants to know his mate-to-be can come over. They have been courting for a while and they were waiting to get my approval to have the mating ceremony."

"Oh, of course the more the merrier" Mrs. Higurashi said not looking up from the dishes in front of her. "Besides, this is the day that you are home for good; it is cause for celebration, even if the only ones that know what is going on is us."

"Thank you Obaa-san, you have no idea what this means to me and my mate-to-be" Shippou said bowing to the elder Higurashi.

"No need to thank me dear, you are family that means so is she. Now to tell Otou-san that he cannot use his sutras" Ma Higurashi said making it obvious that she had her work cut out for her.

Shippou walked out of the room while he was starting to pull his phone out of his pocket, getting ready to call, whoever she was.

"So did he tell what her name was?" The elder Higurashi asked as the miko picked up a towel and started to dry the dishes that were waiting in the other sink.

"No Okaa-san, he didn't tell me" the blue eyed women said as she was shaking her head. "It's nice though that they both thought that I should be given all the rights that a yōkai would for their pups mating ceremony." The miko started to chuckle just a little bit "I think I might have spent too much time around dog and wolf demons, don't you think Okaa-san?" the younger said looking at the elder with a wide smile on her face.

"It is to be expected thought, Kagome. I would have been more shocked if you didn't come home calling you children by the yōkai names." Ma Higurashi said as she splashed her daughter, that started a small scale splash fight between the two of them.

Neither noticed that Shippou and Souta came into the doorway watching two very important women in their lives act like teenagers. "I haven't seen Okaa-san this happy since before Onee-san fell down the well." Souta said to the Kitsune.

"I haven't seen Okaa-san this happy since Sango and Miroku announced their engagement to the rest of the group before the final battle" Shippou said looking at what was now his Uncle, though only because of his Okaa-sans big heart.

Without warning there was a soft nock on the front door. "I will get that" Souta said and started to walk to the front room. He opened the door to reveal a female with soft features, red eyes.

"Um pardon me but is this the Higurashi Shrine?" She said showing Souta her bright white teeth. He just nodded dumbly at the young women, "Good is Shippou here?" she asked as her ears started to come to a point.

"Sōten, you are here earlier then I thought you would be" Shippou said, scaring the other male in the room. "But I'm glad that you are." He finished pulling her into a hug and kissing the top of her head.

"You did tell me to get over here as soon as possible you ass" Sōten said as she punched her mate-to-be in the shoulder.

"Hai I did tell you that, but I didn't expect you to be here this soon." A blush started to cover the kitsunes ears, while he tried to defuse the situation with his feisty thunder yōkai. "Sōten I would like you to meet my uncle Souta" he pointed to the brown haired boy that was looking at the two of them. "Souta this is my Sōten."

"Nice to meet you Souta" Sōten said with a soft smile.

"Yeah, like wise" the young man replied.

"Let's go and see if Okaa-san and Obaa-san are done with their water fight." Shippou said trying to get the yōkai and ningen out of their personal staring match.

When the three went into the kitchen they were in shock, it looked as if a hurricane went through the kitchen. Everything was covered in water and soap bubbles, how they had even managed to get the water from the sink to the doorway on the other side of the room, only Kami knew.

The water fight was over between mother and daughter, and they were working on cleaning everything up while laughing as they kept slipping on the floor and almost landing on their backsides. It was obvious that they were trying to get the job done before company came, but were too busy having a good time that they didn't notice that there was now two yōkai signatures in the room not just that of Shippou.

"She really hasn't aged a year since I last saw her Shippou-kun" Sōten said as she was looking at the young miko.

"The glory of time travel koishii." Shippou said looking back down at her.

"You two are too lovey-dovey you know that right?" Souta said trying not to gag at the couple in front of him.

"Get used to it squirt." Kagome said looking over her shoulder. "Oh, Sōten is that you?"

"Hi Kagome-sama" the thunder yōkai said bowing to the younger woman. "It has been a while"

"You're telling me. Last time I saw you, you were just a small yōkai that wanted to take on Shippou to restore honor back to you tribe" Kagome chuckled. "I had hoped that you two would have gotten together." She smiled at the two yōkai.

"So okaa-san, do you approve?" Shippou asked trying to hide his blush.

"I wouldn't dream of any other female for you." The miko said, "So of course I approve."

"Thank you Kagome" Sōten said as she ran over to the blue eyed girl and gave her a hug.

Out of nowhere a rip opened up and out came Botan, and she was not in the same mood as she was earlier that day. "Kagome-Sama, Yusuke needs your help." It was just like that, that the atmosphere in the room went from happy to disturbed. "He was injured in a battle and the healer that normally works on the Spirit Detectives is currently when her people live. You must come quickly!" Botan started to pull the bewildered miko into the portal. With a quick "I will be back soon" the miko and soul carrier were off to their destination.

"Well looks like she is thrown back into the world of demons again." Mrs. Higurashi said as she went back to cleaning up the kitchen from the water fight.

"I hope Onee-san will be alright" Souta said as he went to help his mom out.

"Knowing Okaa-san she will be fine" Shippou said with confidence that the others seemed to lack with the young mikos abilities.

"He is this way, Kagome-sama" Botan said as she kept on pulling the miko behind her. "We don't know what happened to him, one minute he was fine the next he was out like a light. It scared everybody in the room and you were the only one we could think of to help us out."

"Botan I will do everything that I can to help him" Kagome said trying to calm the grim reaper down.

When they entered the front room you could almost cut the nervousness with Hieis' sword. The other three Spirit Detectives were looking at random areas and even Genkai looked like she was going to lose it if her favorite 'Dim Wit' didn't get healed soon. As the door was shut the four looked over to see who just entered the house; their eyes showing various degrees of worry, even Hiei though he tried to hide it with his usual cold demeanor.

"This way" Botan said taking her hand again and leading her through the room and into another where the young man was laying down as if he was sleep. "Please help him" was the last thing the miko heard before she was left alone with the boy that was around her age.

_Great what to do with you?_ Kagome thought as she started to look over Yusukes vitals. Nothing looked wrong with those, but when she took a look at his youki she noticed that it was trying to take over.

"What caused this?" She mused out loud. "Let's see, was it a food or drink?" she let her powers look around her stomach to see if anything was strange about it. _Poison_, she hissed in her mind. _Leave it to someone or yōkai to find a way to make the yōkai blood in a hanyou fight for control._ Slowly she had her kei purify the poison that was causing this to the poor boy.

When it was gone for his body she stood up to go tell the others when a hand shot up and grabbed her arm. "Thank you" Yusuke said and passed back out.

With a smile still on her face she walked into the main room to tell the others her findings. "He is fine now. Just some poison that was making his yōkai blood fight for control of his body." The miko smiled even wider when she noticed the relieved to hear her news. "Botan, can I go home now?"

"Of course Kagome-sama" Botan said back to her normal happy self. "Right through here." The miko walked into the portal leaving behind happier Spirit Detectives then what she arrived to.

Once the portal was the mazuko came barreling into the room. "Alright where is she?" he yelled out to no one in particular.

"She just left, dim wit" Genkai said as she was getting up to make some tea.

"Damn I wanted to ask her something" he kicked the air. "Well I have to get home; I bet Okaa-san is looking for me to get her more liquor." He said as he walked out the door.

The miko walked back into her house to see everyone in the kitchen talking over tea. "The funny thing is, is that she didn't sit Inu for that" Shippou said as everyone was laughing. "Okaa-san your back!" the kitsune said as he launched himself at her.

"Yes my son, back for good." The miko said with a smile on her face. "Shippou and Sōten I am disappointed with you two. You should have known that I would have approved, as long as you were happy."

"Thank you, Kagome" Sōten said as she to launched herself at the miko causing the three of them to fall to the ground.

* * *

AN: Fun fact for this chapter, Hiei is taller than Kagome, he stands at 5' 3" (at the end of the anime/manga) and she stands at 5' 1". As for the Shippou and Sōten I couldn't help it, they are sooooo cute! Sorry that it took so long to get this out, too much Magic: The Gathering (tee-he).

Sugar


	4. Chance Meetings

Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho :) I do own the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

The days started to fly by as there was nothing really to do at the Higurashi shrine. With her not being needed in the past anymore and not binging aloud in school, Kagome soon took to accepting the fact that she would take over working at the shrine when her mother could no longer do so.

"Onee-san" the miko turned from sweeping the steps to look at her brat of a brother. "Okaa-san wanted me to ask you if you would take me to Karate Class."

"Of course I can take you" Kagome said laughing at the smile that took over the face of her otouto. "Now you will have to lead me there seeing as I had no idea that you were even taking classes."

"Right I know that" the young boy said "Are you going to change?"

"Now why would I do that, Souta?" Kagome said as she started into their home to tell her mother that she would take him to his class. "After all, I have accepted that this is all that I will ever be."

The look that crossed the young boys face made it obvious that he did not like the fact that his older sister was giving up on life before she even started. To him the robes of the miko were not suited for one such as she, she was the type that you expected to grow up and be on the arm of a business man. She was the type of woman that would slap you back if you ever did her wrong. To him, she could do anything and be anyone with the slightest of ease.

"Brat, are you ready to go?" the pre-teen was awoken from his thoughts by his sister. "You need to stop spacing out like that" She said like she was talking to her own son. "Okaa-san, tell Sōten that I will see her when I get back and we can start to go over the plans."

"Alright, let's go! I can't wait for you to meet my Sensei!" Souta said grabbing his sister's hand and running off of the shrines grounds. "I think that he said that a Black belt will be helping to teach this class, for the rest of the week!" Souta started running around his sister.

"Souta" Kagome laughed at her younger brothers antics. "You need to calm down so that you have energy for class."

"But sis that is no fun" The boy was now whining as he kept running around the girl.

"You are supposed to be leading me to the studio, squirt" Kagome said grabbing his shoulder and making him face forwards.

"Right, it's this way" The young boy led his sister through the crowd.

"Souta why did you start to even take lessons?" the miko asked now curious, the last thing that she heard from him, about his future, was about five months ago when he told her he wanted to be a soccer player.

A blush started to cover his face. "Well you see I wanted to show you that I could be strong enough to go with you. I wanted to be there for you like I know you would have been if you weren't always in the past, saving the world."

"I am happy to hear that you would want to do that with me, but Souta you are too innocent for what I had to do, for what I saw." The miko gave her brother a hug. "You are too pure" they both gave a laugh.

"Alright sis. We are almost there" The boy started to run again. "Hurry up you slow poke!"

"Souta slow down you are going to run into someone." Kagome yelled to her brother. Right as she said that, he did run into someone. Someone that looked slightly familiar to the young miko. She had black hair that almost touched the ground, but it looked like it was well taken care of, she also had green eyes that were so light they looked like green glass. She couldn't be any taller than 5 foot 5. "I am so sorry about my brother, Mrs."

"Sensei" Souta said as he looked at the woman that he ran into.

"Hello Souta and priestess it is no problem at all. He normally runs into me at some point or another." The older woman said with a smile on her face. "I am hurt that you don't recognize me"

"Um, have we met?" Kagome asked, just then some youki hit the miko. "Yōkai" _but who, it is dragon youki. She knows me, so she is from the Sengoku Jidai._ "You seem familiar, Mikuzuki? Is that you?" the miko asked.

The yōkai smiled at the miko, while the young man was trying to make heads or tails of the encounter of his Karate sensei and his sister. "Took you long enough to figure it out miko. You will learn that some yōkai will try to find, now that Sesshomaru-sama had said that you are back. Alright Souta you need to get into class before it is started." She said as she pushed the preteen into the studies, "Come on in Kagome."

The studio was small with seats for those that want to stay and watch how their children or siblings are doing in class, and right across from the seats that were starting to fill up was a glass wall that separated the sitting room and the actual studio. "This is very nice Mikuzuki" the miko said as she was going to take a set.

"I will see you later Kagome. I have to introduce on of my best students to the class." Mikuzuki said as she walked into the room that was filled with the yellow belt level students. "Class listen up." The yōkai said getting the attention of said class. "One of my best students is here to show you some new moves as well as help you with some of the old ones, so please help me welcome Urameshi Yusuke." Said young punk walked into the room and bowed to the older women with the respect that she deserved.

The class went by quickly as the miko watched the Mazuko walk around the room helping everyone with the stances. He did look like he was going to walk back to the youngest, and only living male, Higurashi two or three times but stopped and nodded when said male fixed his mistakes by himself.

"Alright class, I will see you in two weeks, because I am going away with my husband to visit my son and his wife since she had her first kid a few weeks ago. Yusuke, here will be in charge of my classes until I get back. So stay safe and have some fun." Mikuzuki said. "So let's all thank Mr. Urameshi for taking over for me so that you may still have lessons while I am away." As they said thanks to the man that will be helping them for a while, said man just brushed off the comments, but you could still tell that he did take them to heart. "Good bye everyone."

"Sis did you see that!" Souta said as he was running over, more like dodging the crowd, to his sister.

"Of course I saw. From where I was sitting you did a very good job today." She said with a smile on her face as she ruffled his hair.

"That's what Mr. Urameshi said as I was walking out of the room." The kid was now beaming in happiness that two people told him that he was doing a good job with his lessons.

"And he was right in telling you so Souta. You have improved over the five months that you have been here, are you sure that your first lesson here was really your first lesson?" Mikuzuki asked the young man.

"Yes sensei, I am sure. You can even ask sis here she can tell you!" Souta said as he was bouncing with excitement.

"I know that he has never taken any lessons until five months ago, Mikuzuki" The miko said.

"Yeah well if you are sure. Bye Kagome, it was nice seeing you again" Mikuzuki said as she pulled the miko in for a hug.

"You as well, I hope you and your mate have fun with you grandpup." Kagome whispered into her ear. "Let's go Souta" she said as they ended their embrace.

They weren't even ten feet away when the two Higurashis heard "Wait Kagome" they turned around to see Yusuke running at them, still in his karate outfit but his hair wasn't slicked back anymore, hanging straight down. _I looks better that way_ the miko thought as she pushed her brother behind her trying to keep him from being seen, "I wanted to tell you thank you for the other day" he said as he stopped right in front of the two siblings.

"It was no problem. It's what I do, helping people even though I don't know them" She tired the play it off.

"But it was a big deal to me. Mainly because you are a miko and I am a yōkai, I may not know much but I do know that our kind is meant to hate each other." He said.

"Listen I don't hate anybody because of their blood, I don't hate at all really to be honest. I do however, dislike when someone does something that kills others. I have seen some yōkai as calm as any ningen and I have seen some ningen that can put a yōkai to shame." The miko tried to reason with the hanyou.

"Yeah from what I hear some of Onee-sans best friends tried to kill, or steal from her. Did you know Shippou, her son; on their first meeting almost go away with stealing from her?" Souta decided that he needed to add something to the conversion between the two teens.

"I don't think that he needs to hear that much of my past Souta, but yeah that's how I am" the miko said looking into the eyes of the Mazuko.

"No wonder you helped me out even though I was such a jerk to you when you didn't deserve it." He looked away from her almost like he was not worthy of holding her gaze. "Listen we really did get off of the wrong foot when I first showed up to your shine."

"If you want to talk about it I am a good listener" The miko said as she could see the pain in his eyes.

"I live in the apartment complex by your Shine; I will walk you two home as I tell you what happened is that ok with you?" the punk asked.

"That is fine with me" the miko said. "Souta lets go home" she said getting her younger brothers attention. "You can talk freely with my brother, we currently have two yōkai living at the house and they are constantly telling him about the three worlds, and how they split, and other things of that nature.

"My ex-girlfriend broke up with me earlier that day because I wouldn't give up my job; I mean the three worlds need me!" Yusuke said as he threw up his hands.

"If it makes you feel any better I lost my three best friends because I had to travel to the past and stop an evil hanyou from taking over the world." The miko patting his shoulder, not knowing how far he would let her comfort him in public.

"Then you add the toddler in to the whole mix saying we had to see what was with in influx of kai in the area. That was the real reason we went there, and apparently he thought he knew who you were, so we had to see if you knew anything about the Shikon thing that Hiei asked about." The brown eyed teen just kept on going. "For I don't give a shit about school, kid don't repeat that type of language, it is bad for you" He told Souta and the miko laughed. "If I fail, I fail the only reason that I went was for Keiko, the bitch made me!" The miko chuckled at him again. "I guess what I was hoping for, was if I could call you a friend, or not"

"I would like that, Yusuke, even though the brat might pick up on you cursing habit" the blue eyed teen said with laughter shining in said blue eyes.

"The kid would be lucky if that was the only habit he would pick up from me." Yusuke said putting his two sense in.

"Um, Mr. Urameshi?" Souta asked looking at the ground while holding his sisters hand that was opposite of the other male.

"It's Yusuke kid." The Spirit Detective said, looking around the woman in between them.

"How did you get so good at Karate?" Souta gathered up the courage to ask the intimidating male that his sister obviously didn't have a problem with, _Of course she wouldn't she has been hanging out with yōkai for the past year_ Souta thought.

"I guess you could say that it's because I have been fighting for a long time. That is also how I got my reputation" Yusuke said pointing to himself.

"Don't be intimidated by him Souta, I bet he can be a real softy underneath all of his hot air" The miko got her brother to laugh. "Am I correct Yusuke?" When said man didn't say anything the miko knew she was right. "See Souta what did I tell you, just a big softy"

The young boy took has chances and let go of his sisters hand and started to walk in between the two teens. "Is she right Yusuke-san?"

"Yeah, she is" Yusuke said as he sent a quick glair at the giggle that escaped her mouth. After that the walk home was a whole lot more pleasant for all three parties involved.

* * *

A/N- Did you know Yusuke used to smoke? If you read the manga, you did. As for the black belt thing, yeah I could see it happening with him. I sat down and wrote this whole chapter on the way to the mall, go me.

Sugar


	5. Watch out for Grampa

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho :) I do own the plot. Caution this chapter has fluff! I came up with this chapter while watching Secret Squirrel, love that show! Sorry that it took me so long, but with classes and then the internet wasn't really working at my house, anyway Enjoy!**

"Yusuke?" Souta asked the older male as the three of them made it to the steps that lead up to the shrine and ultimately the Higurashi family home. "Are you staying for dinner? I'm sure Okaa-san wouldn't mind having one more person here." Souta begged the Spirit Detective.

"Souta" Yusuke said as he was looking towards the area that his apartment was located at, then up the stairs where the young miko just went. "I don't know if I should do that." The younger of the two men started to look as if his world just crashed around him, and there was nothing that would ever cheer him up again.

"Well, why not? You seem to be able to anything you want to do" Souta said trying to get his new idol to stay and _maybe he could be the one to help out sis out of whatever she was dealing with at the moment_ was going through the young teens head.

"Souta are you coming or not" Kagome said from the top of the stairs. "Thank you again for walking us home, Yusuke. Why don't you stay for dinner as a thank you?" The miko said, though unknown to her was the fact that her little brother was trying to get the Mazuko to stay as well, said little boy was now doing the victory dance in his head. _It will work out it has to, please just say yes Yusuke!_ Souta thought as he trying not to bounce around while screaming at the top of his lungs.

The older male scratched the back of his head, and with a sigh said "Sure, why not? Not like it can kill me right" He started to follow the boy that was jumping up the steps like nothing could ever bring down his good mood.

"What has you so happy, shrimp?" Kagome said as he pasted her going into the house.

"Nothing, just had a great lesson" The boy said as he walked into the kitchen where his mother was cooking dinner.

"Now I know for a fact that, that is not true Souta get you little butt back here!" Kagome growled out before looking over at the Mazuko, "Little brothers, what are can you with them other than just smile and wave," The miko said to the hanyou. "Are you coming in or not, Yusuke?"

"Yeah I'm coming." The Mazuko said as he walking into the shrine house.

"Just giving you a heads up, my grandfather will throw an Ofuda at you but they won't work the way that he would like, they just get on everyone's nerves anymore. Momma on the other hand will be welcoming to you as long as you don't swear in front of her, then she would have a problem with you." Kagome said with a wide smile on her face. "If anyone, it's Shippou that you have to worry about, but you already met him so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Yeah" Yusuke said not to convinced. And he has the right to because not two minutes after the young woman shut the door, there was a shout of "Yōkai be gone!" followed closely by "Otou-san, it is just Souta was that really necessary?," and a cry of "Gramps, that stuff hurts, when you are trying to get it out of your hair!"

"Oh my, ok so maybe you should also look out for Gramps just a little bit." Kagome said at his disbelieving look. "Though, try not to pull off the Ofuda if it gets into your hair, the paste can be a real pain to get out. If it happens I will show you how to get it out painlessly, I'm the only one that knows how to do so," Kagome said putting her hand on the punks shoulder. "Gramps, can you stop with the Ofudas already we have company!" she yelled from the living room to the kitchen. "Sorry Okaa-san that we didn't tell you earlier, but it was a last minute decision on all of our parts."

"That is alright honey." Mrs. Higurashi said from her position in front of the stove trying to get the paste out of her son's hair.

"Okaa-san, this is Urameshi Yusuke. He is one of the four that showed up here a couple of weeks ago." Kagome said introducing him to her mother, "And I just found this one out, Souta's Karate instructor for a while, while his usual instructor is out with family."

"It is nice to meet you young man" The brown eyed mother said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (One Month Later) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yusuke, you need to learn how to control your demon blood" Kurama told the young hanyou. "You are going to end up hurting someone with those spurts."

"Be glad that we are not in Ningenkai, Detective" Hiei said as he seemingly came out of thin air. "That would have killed more than ningen you can mentally handle." Said detective was just standing in the middle of a crater in the outskirts of the Makai. His hair had grown down his back and he looked as if he had just rolled out of bed.

"We need to let Koenma know that this happened as soon as we get into his office." Kurama said being the voice of reason once again for his team.

"Hanyou really are not all that common anymore, so who do we know that could help me with this?" Yusuke started to growl at his teammates. "We know no one that has any idea what yōkai blood can do to a half-breed!" **(I asked Little Benzai-Ten, what I should do after this and her answer was "have Kagome purify his ass!" Anyway back to the story)**

"Maybe Koenma would have an idea as to who can help you with this Urameshi" Kuwabara said waking up from taking a hit to the head a few minutes prior.

"Botan, would you please open the portal? We have finished here." Kurama asked as he opened his communicator. "Thank you" he finished as a black portal opened in front of four of them. They stepped through the blackness that would lead them to their boss's office. "Koenma, would you know anyone that could help Yusuke control his yōkai blood?" Kurama asked that child-god came into view out of the darkness.

Koenma didn't say anything about that; however he did just sit there sucking on his pacifier for a good minute before answering, "No I don't. I'm sorry," the demigod said before looking over the four that were standing before him, "Did you get the mission completed? And without a mess this time?" he demanded them.

"Yeah we did, and there was just a small creator this time, though it was his fault that it happened." Yusuke said looking and sounding down after finding out that he might find a way to learn how to control his yōkai blood. _I need a pick me up_ he thought looking bored just standing there as the others gave the details to their boss. "Hey Botan, do you think you can open a portal to the Higurashi Shrine for me? These three have everything down here."

"Sure" Botan answered trying to keep her energy up. Not even giving a 'thank you' or a 'see you three later' the young hanyou just walked through the portal to his new friends' home.

"Okaa-san, we have company coming!" Sōten yelled out when she saw the black portal open up by the Goshinboku. "Nice hair!" she started laughing when Yusuke stepped out of the black circle.

"Yeah, yeah, where is Kagome? Do you think she would cut it off for me?" Yusuke asked the thunder demoness, who was still giggling at the Mazuko. Noticing that he would get anything from her he walked into the house on the shrine grounds. "Whatever! Kagome, can I come in?"

"Yeah the door is open; I'm in here making dinner for me, Sōten and Shippou." The mikos voice was heard from the other side of the house. "I might cut your hair, if you tell me what you did to make it grow so fast." She said as he was walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table.

"Yōkai blood is a bitch!" the brown eyed teen yelled through his hands in the air. "Will you please cut this shit, it's itchy as fuck!" he was now twitching in his seat.

"Fine, you better be lucky that Okaa-san took gramps and Souta with her when she went to our cousins. Okaa-san doesn't take kindly to that language since Inu Yasha was here last. Knowing her she would have threated to wash your month out with soap for that language." Kagome said as she turned the heat of the stove down, and got some scissors out of the dower. "How short do you want it?" she asked as she walked behind him.

"Like it normally is" was his short answer.

"Fine, but do not put gel in it, it looks better without all that grease in it anyway" Kagome said with a blush as she started to cut his hair back to the normal length. "What caused your yōkai blood to come to the surface anyway?" A low growling like noise started to come from his chest though he didn't answer the question. "Fine, don't answer that question. Maybe you could answer me this one, do you remember anything of what happened when you were out of it?" she asked as she growled right back at the hanyou.

"No, I don't" Yusuke said sounding even more down then what he did when he first came to the shrine, "And that's what scares me the most, Kagome." He finished as he put his hand on hers stopping her from making the next cut, to look into her eyes. "I might end up hurting you," his eyes were pleading with her to understand where he was coming from.

"I can help you, if you tell me what caused your blood to come to life." The miko said as started to lean into the young punk. "Please let me help you, Yusuke," she said as she laid her forehead on his.

It was a moment before the detective spoke, "They threatened your well-being," he let out a sigh, "If something were to happen to you, I don't know what I would do" he said closing his eyes.

"I can take care of myself in a sticky situation." The miko said as she pulled away and went back to cutting his hair. "Just worry about yourself when you are in a fight, I can take care of most yōkai, and if I can't I have Shippou and Sōten to help me out." She managed to get the boy in front of her laugh, and that was her goal. "Now let me get this mess that you call your hair under control for you."

"I am so glad that you don't hate me anymore," the brown eyed teen said with a smile on his face. Then Kagome hit him in the back of the head with the scissors, "Ouch! What was that for? I was speaking the truth!" he whined.

"Urameshi Yusuke! I have never, and I don't think that I ever will, hate you!" The miko yelled making the last cut of his hair before hitting him once again, "There, now go and see if that works for you. March mister! I'm going to clean up your hair," she pointed to bathroom, as she was walking to get the broom from the other room.

"Yeah says the one that was growling at me in the alleyway when we were trying to take to the toddlers' office!" He said as he let out a bark like sound of laughter.

"Okaa-san if you keep on hitting people in the back of the head, people are going to start calling you Sango." Shippou said coming back inside with a blushing Sōten not to far behind him.

"Are you saying that I am like her?" Kagome yelled out as she was putting the broom away. "Or are you just saying that I am abusive?" She came back out and put her hands on her hips. "You know what I don't care what you mean by that little comment!" She turned back around to the stove and continued with dinner.

"This is better, thank you Kagome" Yusuke said as he came from the bathroom.

"So, Yusuke, are you staying here for dinner?" Shippou asked trying to get his Okaa-san's wrath. "Are the others going to show up anytime soon?"

"Don't think that you will get away with that comment yet minster!" Kagome said to her son before looking at the visitor, "Though he does have some good questions."

"I guess I can stay for dinner" Yusuke said as he sat back down in the chair that he just got out of off. "Though if the others will show up or not, I'm not sure about that one yet, however, I don't think that they would come here. If anyone else would show up it would be Kuwabara but if he doesn't arrive with someone else, then he won't and you really don't have to worry about Hiei showing up, he hates all things holy and ningen, the only way that he would show up is if Kurama were here and even then your chances of him showing up are slim to none."

"Well that is good to know" Kagome said as she was getting back to making dinner for the now four of them.

**AN- Found a really cool video, watch?v=YenmibZEurc, watch it if you get the chance. Anyway fun fact of the chapter, Hiei and Kurama were supposed to be lovers, explains a lot if you ask me. If you have any ideas where you would like this story go, I am open to suggestions… Send me a message or review with your idea and I will think it over. :-) Thank you.**

**Sugar**


	6. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho :) I do own the plot. I think that this story will only have a few more chapters before I finish it. Enjoy!**

"Sōten, how many people do you want to be there?" Kagome asked her future-daughter as they were looking over ways to put the chairs for the mating ceremony. The young miko was sitting in the living room with said thunder yōkai, with the plans for the ceremony between, and all around them. They were taking the fact that they were home alone to their advantage.

"Not a lot Okaa-san." Sōten said as she was setting up the dinner menu. "No more than 50 should be there. Have you come up with who you are taking with you yet?" She asked the time traveling miko who was starting to turn red.

"No, I am not taking anyone Sōten," The younger woman said as she shook her head. "Who is going to represent your family for the actual ceremony?" She quickly changed the subject. "I can't stand behind both you and Shippou, now can I?"

"I have already discussed this with Sir Fluffy, and he will be representing my family that was killed. So don't worry about me Okaa-san" the young demoness said with a serious face, but it didn't last a minute before both women lost it and were almost rolling around on the ground.

So lost in their fit of laughter, what the two women didn't notice the unknown yōki signature walking up the shrine steps, and was soon starting to walk across the shrine grounds heading straight to the shrine house. They also didn't notice it until the owner of said yōkai was standing right behind them with a smile on his face. "The boss would be happy to hear that it was this easy to find you Miko."

Another yōkai came out of the shadows in the living room. "Let's take them both to the boss, Baki. He will absolutely be happy about this." The shadow yōkai said to the other, now known as Baki, as he lunged for the two women in the room not caring or worrying about furniture that was in the way of his goal.

It wasn't until the Baki learned that the woman could fight back that he screamed at the other yōkai, "You could help out anytime Ibiki, you know that right." He was obviously having trouble with the two women. Ibiki pushed the Miko off of his companion before taking a blast of lighting to the back.

"You are hopeless Baki, I hope you know that" Ibiki laughed before manipulated the shadows to make the females blind, temporally of course. "Make sure that I remember to tell the Boss that you couldn't handle two females in a fight."

"You won't get away with this!" Sōten yelled as she was thrashing about trying to get away from her captor. "My Shippou will come and get us!" All the time that she was yelling Kagome was just looking blindly off into space.

"We shall see about that now won't we little girl." Baki said with a viscous laugh, which sent shivers up the two females' spine, before the two males started to drag the women into a portal leading them somewhere where only Kami knew.

It was five minutes later when a red kitsune came home only to find the place was in shambles. The living room furniture was turned over, and every so often there were scorch marks on the walls, floor and ceiling from lightning hitting them. "Okaa-san! Sōten! Where are you two!?" he yelled but go no answer back. _This can't be good_ he thought before making a call to his Obaa-san, deciding that if he couldn't protect his future mate and Okaa-san, he would protect the rest of his family to the best of his ability.

"Hello," came the sweet voice of Ma Higurashi over the phone; of course it didn't have the same warming effect to it that her voice does in person.

"Obaa-san, are Okaa-san and Sōten with you right now?" Shippou asked in a hurry hoping against hope that the war zone in the living room was just a way of proving that his Okaa-san and Sōten were more than capable of protecting themselves, even if they were fighting in extremely close quarters.

"No, they are not Shippou. They were supposed to be home working on the mating ceremony arrangements. Did something happen to them while everyone was gone?" _Not good now she is worried._ The Kitsune thought trying to come up with an answer that even he did not know.

"I don't know Obaa-san, but I will find out. I promise you." His anger was now coming through his voice. "Obaa-san, do not come home tonight like you were planning to do. Stay with your friend for another week, if at all possible. Besides you could use the rest." Shippou said trying to keep them safe.

"Why not, kit?"

"It's not safe for you three here, right now." Shippou growled out before saying a quick goodbye and a stay safe, before ending the phone conversation all together.

"Koenma, you better be able to help me find them!" He said to no one before he opened a portal into the young demigod's office. Said demigod was frantically stamping the papers on his desk, while George, his faithful ogre, was running around like a chicken with his head cut off putting the documents that were stamped in their place, and bringing in more papers every so often for the young god to stamp a well.

Shippou cleared his throat to get the leader of the Reikai to look up from his work. Upon seeing who it was the entered his office, the young leader promptly paled when his eyes landed on the kitsune.

"My future mate and Okaa-san were taken from the shrine, Koenma. I don't know how, by whom, or why. But I can tell you that there were no other scents in the house but those that live there and the quests that have been invited in. There have been no new scents!" Shippou said trying to show no emotion in his voice, but his frustration and anger did come through a little bit. "I need your help. I do not like coming to you and you know it, so if you cannot or will not help me I will have to go to Sesshomaru-sama and you know that he will not be happy to hear about this. He sees my Okaa-san as his sister and Sōten as a daughter."

"George tell Kurama and Hiei to be prepared for Botan to come and pick them up" Koenma said around his pacifier. "Botan, I need you get the whole team and bring them to me as soon as possible!"

After the orders were given Botan and George ran from the office with a quick "Hai." The two that were left in the office just stood there looking at each other for the next few minutes, both trying to figure out a way to get the two missing women home, safe and sound.

"This had better be good toddler" The spirit detective yelled out before the other three could even get into the office, thus breaking the silence in the room.

"Two females-" Koenma started but was soon cut off by a threating growl from the door, startling the detectives.

"Tell them the whole story!" Shippou said making his full presence known to the other four that were still waiting for their boss to continue on with his story. "Fine if you won't say it I will! My future mate and Okaa-san were taken from our shrine. The ones that took them didn't leave any scents or clues, so they have to be yōkai. They also had a fight in their hands judging by the state that the living room was left in." He finished with his hands balled into tight fists at his side.

"I thought that she said that she could take care of herself!" Yusuke yelled at the kitsune. "How could this have happened?" he asked no one in particular.

"They caught them unawares! My Okaa-san and future mate are both strong" Shippou growled out again making him sound like the fox that he is.

A snort came from behind the young leader. "Well she obviously over judged her abilities" Botan said as if it was a known fact.

"Not possible girl." Shippou said bearing his teeth at the soul carrier. _You mess with a foxes mother, you better cower_ Yoko thought in the back of Kurama mind. _Yoko quite_ he bit right back. "Okaa-san was the one that turned Naruko into a pile of ash 500 years ago, Bitch! It wasn't Inu Yasha, or Kouga, not Sesshomaru, and definitely not the one you cower behind." came another growl as his voice became louder with each word. "It was Kagome, and if anything it is you who underestimate her abilities, bitch." The 500 and some odd number year-old kitsune was yelling at the girl. "I should not have come to you with this problem!" He growled out again making the female jump in fear again.

"Be careful of who you insult, girl. He could kill you easily." A female's voice said from the doorway. "Learn this lesson, never insult a kitsunes parents in front of them, like what you just did. Shippou, calm down my brother, anger doesn't solve anything."

"Rin, you don't know what they said about Okaa-san" The kitsune said to the new person in the room. "We need to get them to help us find her and Sōten."

"What is going on?" Kuwabara just had to ask the room. "Are we needed or not?" The room fell silent once again after that question.

"Can you get past your "bosses" hatred towards my Okaa-san while you are out on this mission?" Shippou asked the four agents of the Reikai. "Will you be able to keep your own emotions out of this mission? Will you be able to do what you have to, to save two woman that mean nothing to you but could get you killed because of something that happened way before you were born?"

"Listen closely, this mission is the furthest away from what you know and care of than what you would like." Rin said with a sadistic smile on her face, a smile that promised pain to others in the area. "These yōkai that you are going to be going against are all over 500 years old, they all have been trained, in a time where it was kill or be killed, and it is because of that, that they can kill you in less than 30 seconds if you are not careful. This is what you are up against!"

"You know who took them sister?" Shippou asked his ears perking up with happiness.

"It was those who follow Hakudoshi. They are the only ones that would have ill will towards Okaa-san, and would be able to hide their scents from a kitsune and inu." Rin finished as another growl rang through the room, only this time it was deeper and more sinister.

It shook almost everyone in the room right down to their bones, though knowing that it was the young punk that let that growl out made it all the more threating. "If you don't mind me asking, who the fuck is that?" Yusuke asked really starting to hate the fact that the two knew what was going on and were not letting anyone else in on the secret. In fact he hated that so much it was starting to piss him off.

"Someone who was killed about 500 years ago and by the hands of the Shikon no Miko." Koenma said from his desk, still shaking from the anger that they young kitsune was capable of as well as the arrival of the Princess of Makai.

"You're wrong, Koenma." Rin stated frankly. "He happens to have Naruko's abilities of hiding and regeneration. Okaa-san came close to killing him. But she didn't. We should count ourselves lucky that Mikuzuki took Entei back so he no longer has control over that sinful yōkai stallion." The young Inu looked back at Shippou. "He wants her dead and you know it. He has been lying in wait to get his opportunity at revenge for killing Naruko's other incarnations. You know it, I know it, and Sesshomaru knows it, as does Kouga. They have declared a state of emergency over this Shippou." The female said as she took in the room around her. _The Mazuko is strangely protective of Okaa-san, good he will need it_ she thought as she saw his tightly balled fists. "Koenma the King of the Makai has demanded that none from the Reikai join this farce that will take place for Kagome-sama as well as Sōten of the Thunder tribe. Shippou let us go get them both back with the help of Otou-san." Rin finished as she started to turn towards the only exit in the room.

"Yusuke, are you and your team going to join us?" the red kitsune asked. "Seeing as you all are no longer in the employment of Koenma and three of you are yōkai, Sesshomaru-samas law is still in tacked and he will not fight with the Reikai because of this loophole." He quickly added as he saw the glare aimed at him from his childhood friend and adopted sister.

"I will, though the others will not." Yusuke answered. "They all have too much to leave behind if they don't come back from this." He said looking at each of his friends knowing that they wanted to say something to change his mind. He just shook his head, telling them that his mind was made up, before he started to follow the two still somewhat unknown persons out of the room.

"Very well. This is goodbye for now you five." Shippou said to those who still looked upon the hanyou that they considered a friend, or in the case of the forbidden child a comrade, as he walked away from them maybe for the last time.

**AN: Sorry that it took too long to get this chapter out. Again if you have any suggestions I am open to them. Fun fact for this chapter is going to be from Inu Yasha unlike the others, Kagura, is not just the name of a character but, is the name of a Shinto dance.**

**Sugar**


	7. Found

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho :) I do own the plot. There will be a lemon in the next chapter and it will not affect the chapter after that, so if you do not want to read it, don't I'm not making you. I think that this story will only have a one or two more chapters before I finish this story. Enjoy! **

It was pitch black inside the room when Kagome and Sōten came back into consciousness. They were chained to the wall by their wrists and had a piece of cloth covering their mouths preventing them from saying a word. The room was made of cement and it had no windows but it had a door on the wall in front of the two women. They were feeling the need to get out of the room and fast.

Upon awakening Sōten started to struggle to get out of her binds, to not only get her out of the situation but her Okaa-san as well. It wasn't long that the young thunder yōkai learned that the more she struggled the tighter the chains got around her wrists.

Coming up with an idea Kagome decided to try to push some of her Miko-ki into the chains, only to discover that they would shock her in return for doing so. Bowing her head in defeat the young Miko stopped trying to escape her fate, and slowly started to accept that they would not be getting out anytime soon.

On the other side of the room, the young thunder yōkai was now glairing full out at the chains that held her Okaa-san captive in place. She refused to give up hope; the others had to be on their way to finding them soon. Once that day came, their captors would pay with their lives for taking them out of the shrine. However, until that moment they would have to bide their time.

The miko looked like she was defeated when an yōkai in a black baboon pelt walked in. "Did you honestly think that you could hide from me forever little Miko?" the yōkai asked as he was walking over to the young woman. "I made a promise the day that you tried to kill me, little onna." He said tilting her head up to look into her sapphire eyes. "I promised myself that I would make you pay with your life. Not just for myself, but also for Naruko as well."

The mikos eyes widened as her deep blue eyes met cold, hard lavender through the eyes holes of the mask. They were eyes that promised pain and suffering to all those who would have the courage to stand his way. He promised blood and death to all of those that would cross him, and he didn't even need to say a word about it to that person. He just had to look at you and you knew he was planning your downfall long before you even knew his name.

Her courage restored, Kagome started to struggle once again to break her chains if not just for herself but for her soon-to-be daughter, a woman that she already saw as her child if she was to be honest with herself. She would not let this unknown yōkai threaten her and her pup without a fight; it was, after all, in her blood to do so. If he wanted a challenge, then he would most certainly get one from the two females once they were free.

"You won't be able to get out of them that way, you baka." The still unknown yōkai said to the young miko. "The more you struggle, the more energy those chains take from you, and the more they fight back." He now sounded as smug as the cat that caught and ate the canary, as he said it was useless to try and fight her way out of there.

The miko just glared at the man standing in front of her not caring about her safety. The result was a slap to the face that snapped her head to the side and into the wall behind her. With a bruise now forming on both cheeks, she still glared at their captor. The man that was sure to be dead if it wasn't for the chains that were holding her hands in place, or the fact that looks couldn't kill.

"So tell me Miko, how does it feel to be so helpless again?" The man in the Baboon pelt laughed, that made shivers run up and down the spins of the two women. A sense of Deja Vu, coming over them it was so similar to that of Naruko's that it could only be from one of his detachments. "I hope you remember who I am, my dear Miko." On the yōkai's face was a twisted smile that was hidden by the face of the baboon pelt.

He slowly took the piece of fabric off of the teens face. "Hakudoshi! Why are you doing this?" the Miko asked in a broken voice. "It doesn't matter anyway. We will be found by those that are loyal to the Shikon no Tama and you will be killed for sure this time!" A half-hearted glair was sent his way from the thunder yōkai sitting just a few feet from the Miko.

A twisted laugh came from the pale haired yōkai. "We shall see about that now won't we my sweet pet." With that said he turned on the ball of his feet and left the room.

"Don't worry Sōten; we will get out of this hell soon." The miko said to her daughter. "All will be as it should soon, I can feel it." She said as she tilted her head up to look at the concrete celling that seemed to go on forever. _I'm sorry Yusuke_, she thought, _I don't think that I will be able to keep my promise to you. I don't think that I will be seeing you again._ With that last thought running through her head, and tears running down her cheeks she shut down.

Over the next few days or so a routine came about. The two women would wake up to the sound of a shadow yōkai pounding on the door, only to have a piece of bread and some water thrown at them. Later during the day the same yōkai would come by again that with some more "food" if you could even call it that. Finally, a few hours later, Hakudoshi would come in with two different yōkai and they would have "fun" with the women, as Hakudoshi would just look at them with a smile on his face and a glim in his eyes, though he would stop them if they would go too far with the two women. After the two yōkai would be kicked out of the room, Hakudoshi would then torture them for a few hours and would leave with them with a smile on his face.

The day started like any other, though the second yōkai never did show up. It was sometime later that a loud noise would not normally be heard in the hide out. Neither of the two females knew what was going on, but one thing was for sure it was not Hakudoshi, for he was always silent when coming to their cell, so that left one of his minions. It wasn't like he really cared for the women, so they only came for some fun when it was needed. They tensed inside the room as the door was opened for those that wanted to come into the room.

"Do you think that they are in here?" a familiar voice asked someone. The voice was kind, though you could hear the worry in it.

"Yusuke, I feel a very strong Miko in this room. Okaa-san is the only Miko alive today that produces that level of power." A second voice said though it was more familiar then the first. "She has to be in this room. Okaa-san, Sōten are you two awake or are you in need of help?" he asked into the darkness and heard the rattle of chains in response. "Yusuke, come on. Let's check it out." The voice said to the detective. _It has to Shippou_ Kagome thought.

It didn't take long for the two makes yōkai's eyes to grow accustomed to the light in the cell. When it did happen they were greeted with the sight of the two women chained to the wall with their heads down covered in dirt and grime. It was then that they decided that if the yōkai responsible for this wasn't already dead, they would have gone after him again with renewed vigor.

"Kagome" The Mazuko said in a low whisper before walking over to the young Miko. "Kagome can you hear me?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder causing her to flinch away from him. He looked over to the kitsune and saw that he was getting the same reaction from his soon-to-be mate. "What happened to these two?" the hanyou growled out to the older red-head.

"I don't know" The kitsune said through grinding teeth, and a growl in his voice. He did not like seeing his fiery love looking so broken. "I don't smell anyone truly on them, though I do smell males that must have touched them." He finished in a snarl.

"Something tells me that they were mistreated somehow." The young punk said taking in the blood that was slightly visible beneath the grime. "No, not mistreated but tortured for something."

"Hakudoshi was the type to want the last laugh. He is cruel and all around evil. He was the most like Naruko and he will do anything to get what he wants and if you stand in the way, you will most likely end up dead. We are lucky that they are alive, Yusuke." Shippou told the hanyou. "While they are in this cell we cannot do anything for them. Let's get them out of here." He said as he broke the chains holding Sōten to the wall. "I wish that we would have ripped them all up just a little bite more than what we did." The he growled out. "Come on Sōten, I won't hurt you." The Kitsune whispered to the love of his life.

"Kagome, please let me get you out of this hell." the hanyou said in a broken voice to the miko. "Please don't open your eyes until we are away from all this bloodshed you are too pure to see this." He said as he picked up the small female in his arms.

"All set Otou-san?" The fire kitsune asked the man who was holding his Okaa-san. He got a low growl from deep in the hanyous' throat as a response. "Hey don't get pissed at me, you are the one holding my Okaa-san after all." He said as he was laughing at his own joke.

"Let's get out of here before I beat you up kit. Let's face it I don't feel like getting yelled at because of something as stupid as beating you up into a bloody pulp." The Mazuko said as the kitsune was rearranging the thunder yōkai in his arms. _Thank the kami that you are safe Kagome,_ the younger man thought. _You being taken away from me was like a nightmare come true. I would be unable to go on if you were dead. _He thought with a laugh._ When did I become so sappy?_

The two men carried their precious cargo into the blood soaked hallway that was covered with body parts and internal organs that should never see the light of day thrown about. "We are sorry for the amount of blood all over the place, but we couldn't think straight with you two in danger." Shippou told the two women knowing that they could not stand the sight or smell of blood for two different reasons. While they were not able to see the blood with their heads buried into the chests of the two males, they could still smell it. They didn't respond with a verbally answer; however, they did bury their heads deeper into the two carrying them.

If the hallway could be considered bad by the number of limbs all over the place and the amount of blood painting the floor, walls, and celling, then the outside of the hideout was a living hell. In fact, it was a war zone. Holes could be found all over the place, in the ground, trees and rocks, some were from acid, others were from weapons hitting each other and others still were just from the weapons that could do different attacks with their users' yōki. More blood could be found all around, but not as much as there were limbs scattered. Some of them had the flesh melted off with poison or acid, others had the flesh charred off from fire yōkai attacks.

Standing in the center of the field was three yōkai, Kouga, Sesshomaru and Mikuzuki. The former was holding a wooden spike with the head of a pale teenager that had pale purple hair one the end of it. "Sesshomaru take that stick out of your ass." The latter was yelling at the Sliver Inu. "We won! The Shikon no Miko will be back to us before you know it." She said before she growled as the male brown Ookami as he put his arm around her shoulders. "My mate wouldn't like you doing this. Hell your mate would kill you if she found out that you were touching another woman! So I suggest taking your arm off of me before I take it off your body!"

"Put the fangs away." Kouga said as he held his hands in a sounder motion toward the female Tatsu. "Please don't tell Ayame about this, she would kill me!" he whined like the scolded dog he was.

"Then stop giving your mate reasons to do so" The yōkai king said to the other male that was still holding his head down. "Kit, how are they doing?" he said as he saw the Kitsune and Mazuko walking towards them as they were carrying the two women that they came here to save.

"He did something to them Sesshomaru-sama" the young yōkai said immediately. "They won't respond to anything that we do. It's like they just shut down. They are completely oblivious to the world around them, it scares me." Shippou said as he was looking down at the female in his arms.

"Get them home. It might be a while before they are back to normal, but they should start to come around being in a place that they are most familiar with." Mikuzuki said stepping up to the hanyou holding her sister. "It won't be right away I can promise you that, but please stay with them and help them remember what life was like before Hakudoshis' men took them away." She said as she turned around and stated to look for her mate and younglings.

"Kouga, Sesshomaru-sama, I think that I am going to take her advice, goodbye for now." The young yōkai said to the older two before following the older stills advice and walking away finding a place to the ningenkai to get the two women home. With a nod of his head, the hanyou followed the Miko's son.

"Kouga, let's go." The sliver Inu said to the brown Ookami, before looking for his own mate and daughter.

"Yusuke, this is where we part ways" The kitsune said at the base of the Higurashi shrine steps. "Don't worry about Okaa-san family; they are all still away I called them about a week ago to let them know that it wasn't safe at the shrine. Goodbye!" With that said, he left to his home just down the street.

Luck was with them when they came into the ningenkai, it was still dark out, they would never have been able to explain why the female were so dirty or why they were covered in blood, let alone the fact that they are carrying them home. However, it would be hardest to explain, why the young punk's hair now almost touched the ground.

Taking a deep, but unneeded breath, the eighteen year-old started the longish journey up the steps. It wasn't long before he was in the Miko's room setting her on her bed. He was about to start heading down to the living room to sleep on the couch for the night when a small hand stopped him. "Yusuke, please don't leave yet." She said in a quiet voice, where if he didn't have any yōkai blood in him, he wouldn't have heard her talk at all. With a nod of his head he took off his shirt and lay down beside her.

"Goodnight Kagome" The young punk said with a soft smile on his face before he let sleep take him over, in the first time since he found out that she was taken.

**This chapter took a little bit longer than what I thought it would, but hey I got it typed out and I am happy with the end results. Fun fact for this chapter Shippou's name means The Seven Treasures and they are: Gold, silver, pearls, agate, crystal, coral and lapis lazuli. Hope you liked it! **

**Sugar!**


End file.
